


Flowers

by BabyBoomBoom0029 (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Dose Of Klaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Klaine, M/M, daddies klaine, like super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: Imagine person A, being dragged to pick flowers by their 5-year-old and being told they HAVE to give them to person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Imagine person A, being dragged to pick flowers by their 5-year-old and being told they HAVE to give them to person B.

Kurt smiled as his daughter, Audrey, picked flowers from the open field at the park. They were playing on the swings, then the jungle gym when she spotted the perfect flowers. Audrey loved gardening and being outside. Since the day she could crawl she loved to play in the grass. Her most recent outdoor activity was gardening. When they went to visit her Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt over the summer for a few days, Audrey and Grandma had planted flowers in front of the Hummel-Hudson home. When Audrey came back to New York with her Daddies, that was all she talked about. So Kurt had helped her plant some flowers along the walkway from the driveway up to the front steps of their house.

Audrey had seen the yellow flowers from her spot while waiting her turn to go down the slide, "Daddy! C'mon Daddy! Let's go look for flowers!" She tugged at Kurt's hand excitedly.

"Okay okay." Kurt followed behind her.

"There's lot of pretty ones over here Daddy!" She smiled wide running towards the field.

"Too far Audrey!" Kurt yelled as he jogged to catch up to her.

Once they were side by side she pointed out the flowers she saw,  "There's purple, and lellow. Look! Blue and pink too!" She practically squealed in delight. Audrey started picking flowers and clumping them together in her small hand. She picked quite a few before her hand was full, "Here Daddy." Audrey said shoving the flowers towards Kurt, "Hold these so I can get more please." 

"Okay." Kurt smiled taking the flowers, "Who are you picking flowers for?" Kurt asked.

"For a prince!" She giggled.

"A prince?" Kurt wondered where his daughters imagination was running off too, "Does your prince have a name?"

"Yup!" She replied as she grabbed a few pink flowers for her bouquet.

Kurt took more flowers in his hands from Audrey, "What's his name?" Kurt wondered who she could be talking about. He ran through a list of all her closest friends and classmates that she like to play with. There was a good mix of boys and girls on the list but none that struck Kurt as a best friend, "Does Daddy know who the prince is?" He asked.

"Of course you know!" She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head, much like how Kurt looked at his assistant when she asked him a question she should know the answer too.

"Oh! Well then." Kurt tried to hold back a laugh. She was just too cute in Kurt's eyes.

"You kiss him  _all_ the time!" She sounded exasperated.

Kurt's brow furrowed while he thought, "Papa? Is this for Papa?" He smiled.

"Uh...yes." She said rolling her eyes, a trait she picked up from her Papa.

Kurt laughed, "Oh. Papa is a prince, huh?" 

"Like the  _story_!" She picked up a few more flowers.

"What story?" Kurt was now getting confused. But he continued to hold flowers for his daughter who seemed determined to make the perfect bouquet.

"Once there was a Prince named Blaine, who lived in a castle called Dalton. One day he was going to singed a song with his friends. They were called the Warbwers. And he was stopped on the madic staircase by _another_ Prince who was new to the castle. The new Prince , Prince Kurt asked Prince Blaine if he can help him. Prince Blaine took Prince Kurt down a pretty hallway and singed him a love song. And then there's a  _whole_ story and at the end Prince Blaine asks Prince Kurt to marry him while pretty flowers fall from the sky on the madic staircase!" She said repeating bits and pieces of a bedtime story Blaine had told her over and over since she was born.

"Oh!  _That_ story!" Kurt smiled, "You're right. Papa is Daddy's Prince." Kurt laughed softly.

"See! So we have to get him flowers for the madic staircase!" She said smartly.

"Got it. I now understand." Kurt said. He waited a few more minutes for her to find the last few flowers.

"All done!" She exclaimed proudly, "Now we have to find Papa and 'frow them from the madic staircase!" She smiled.

"But Daddy and Papa are already married." Kurt tried explaining.

"It's pwetend!" She shook her head, "And we can play dress up and Papa can wear his super hewo costume and you can wear the Prince crown and I can wear my pretty balla-wina tutu!" She jumped up and down excitedly, "And Lily can be a princess!" 

Kurt walked back to the car with his daughter, "I think Lily too small to play dress up since she's a baby but maybe we can play pretend when Lily takes a nap." Kurt smiled. He carefully placed the flowers on the floor of the car and bucked Audrey into her car seat.

* * *

Once home Audrey burst through the front door, "Papa! Papa!" She smiled wide with flowers stuffed in her hands.

Blaine looked up from the piano he was playing, "Oh what pretty flowers." He smiled.

"They are for you!" She thrust them towards Blaine.

"They are?!" He smiled, kissing Kurt hello, "What did I do to get such pretty flowers?" He asked his daughter.

"I'll take Lily." Kurt gently took the half-asleep baby out of Blaine's arms, "I'll get her laid down upstairs." Kurt slowly walked out of the room, "Oh and just remember, when Audrey tells you the whole story it's your fault for planting the story in her head in the first place." Kurt laughed as he walked up the stairs to the nursery, hearing Audrey's little voice tell Blaine all about her idea for playing later.

He was sure Blaine would be just as excited as Audrey was to play pretend and relive their past. As much as he loved reminiscing, Kurt was happy in the moment. He laid his newborn daughter down in her crib and watched her sleep for a few moments. The past was always nice to think about, the present was amazing, and the future had never looked happier than it did in this moment.

 


End file.
